Colors
by LoVeStAr14
Summary: Jason Todd's never seen any color in the world except for black, white, and grey. I've decided to call this pairing Hoodflash!


Jason Peter Todd aka Red Hood stood besides his brothers, well all except for Dick(Robin), and father as they waited for this team of heroes to get here. _Why did I even agree to this?_ he thought to himself then remembered how Dick had sat on his lap, grabbed his jacket, while giving him the biggest, saddest puppy eyes his ever seen and screamed "You don't love me!" before turning and running away right to Bruce, who forced him to come. That kid was an amazing actor, Jason had to give him that. Jason also had to give that if they didn't hurry up he was leaving. Feeling a nudge against his side he turned to look at Red Robin aka Tim Drake who tilted his head forward and mumbled softly "The first girl with the arrow on her chest, is wearing a all green costume with a green bow and arrows, black boots, blonde hair, and grey eyes."

Yes. Jason could only see the world in three colors, those being black, white, and grey. He hadn't found his soulmate yet, but his brothers (besides Dick he was to young) had found theirs and would tell him what colors everything was. He really didn't think it was fair because one Damian's soulmate was way to nice for him, Tim was always fighting and is in a on and off relationship with his, and his father's soulmate was a thief/criminal/whatever Selina wanted to be that day/night. "The boy who just walked in has dark skin, black eel tattoos, short blonde hair, a red shirt with dark blue pants, and blue eyes." Tim says then as every member comes forward he says every single color before pausing and saying "Ones missing."

"Where's Kid Flash." Batman asks.

"Kid Flash called a few minutes ago to inform us he would be late, he said that Trickster was throwing water balloons off of a building and soaking people with fake or real dog vomit." Kaldur informed them.

Batman gave a short nod before turning and saying "We'll start without him then. Team this is Demon Slayer" Damian gave a nod towards them and back to cleaning his sword barley glancing at them. "Red Robin." Tim gave a slight wave and a quick grin at them. "And Red Hood." Jason waved the gun in his hand at them noting how the one called Superboy seemed to move in front of the one called Miss. Martian. "Hood." he hears Batman growl and can't help, but roll his eyes even if they can't see him do it before saying "It's not even loaded Bats." before sticking it back into his hostel.

A whirring sound made them look towards the zeta beam as the computer rang out saying **Recognized Kid Flash B04.** A teenage boy a couple years older then Robin stepped out and Jason felt himself freeze in shock as he heard Tim say "Redhead," he could see the teens red hair "yellow and red suit" he could see that to, and as the kid took his red goggles off beat Tim by saying "Green eyes."

His brothers turned to him in shock, while Kid Flash stopped and looked around his eyes wide before he said "Whoa, Rob I can see color." With that being said Jason was gone in smooth, long, swift steps stopping in front of Kid Flash. "Red Hood." He says easily while holding a hand out, the colors starting to become more clear and he can see the vibrant green eyes filled with life, love, and happiness mixed together. "Kid Flash, but um you can call me Wally. Wally West."

The name suited him, Jason decided before leaning closer and saying "Jason. Jason Todd."

* * *

 **5 Years Later**

Jason Todd aka the Red Hood sat in the snow, his body seeming to have given out as he stared down into the white snow around him. He ignored how his brothers were trying to give him comfort even Damian and Bruce was to, but he didn't notice. He didn't notice as the Flash stood in front of him telling him Wally's last words, all he noticed was that his once colorful world, that was also once filled with laughter and love from Wally was slowly turning back to black, grey, and white.

* * *

 _ **This is also on archive of our own under the username Dragonfire13! Also it's on tumblr now!**_


End file.
